Reliving Adventures
by faithwood
Summary: Draco thinks Harry has lost his flair for adventure. Harry proves him wrong. Humour, Hogwarts!fic. HPDM. SLASH. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Title: **Reliving Adventures  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word Count: **2200  
**Genre: **Humour, Smut, Hogwarts!fic  
**Status: **Complete  
**Summary: **Draco thinks Harry had lost his flair for adventure. Harry proves him wrong.  
**Warnings: **Exhibitionism  
**Note: **Written some time ago, for the Awesome Cheryl Dyson's birthday. Yes, in this case Awesome should be capitalized.

**

* * *

**

Reliving Adventures

* * *

"Someone could see us!" Harry hissed, not because he was angry, exactly, but more due to the sensation of Draco's teeth grazing the sensitive skin between Harry's ear and hairline. Harry twisted his head, trying to escape Draco's assault, but that would have probably worked better if Harry hadn't grabbed the back of Draco's neck to keep him firmly in place. It was possible that he was feeling just a bit indecisive at the moment.

"Someone like me?" The sarcastic voice of an ugly gargoyle beside them made Harry open his eyes.

They were in an alcove on the second floor of the Hogwarts Castle. It was fairly secluded; their only company being a large stone gargoyle that used to stand in front of Dumbledore's office, but had been moved here because of the severe damage it suffered during the Battle of Hogwarts. However, secluded or not, it was still the middle of the day and students and professors alike could have appeared at any point. Draco was acting as crazy as usual.

Though, also, skilful as usual, Harry admitted as Draco's lips descended on Harry's pulse point and sucked gently but firmly.

Harry suffered momentary dizziness as all his blood rushed south; Draco's wicked tongue and persistently grinding hips made him hard in an instant.

"No one will see us," Draco soothed, licking Harry's collarbone, his body trapping Harry against the wall. Draco's hips pumped rhythmically, as he rubbed his crotch against Harry's, creating magnificent friction that made Harry feel faint. "There's no one around."

Harry stifled a yelp as Draco bit down ruthlessly; sucking as though he had mistook himself for a vampire.

"I beg your pardon, sir," the gargoyle snapped. "Someone is here and if you would kindly unstick your tongue from that man's neck, you would have seen me."

Draco growled and moved slightly away to glare at the ugly stone face. The gargoyle had covered its eyes with its hands; fingers spread wide, allowing it to sneak occasional glances.

"Had it occurred to you," Draco said icily, "to _turn around?_"

The gargoyle looked momentarily speechless. "I'm made of stone! I can't just ... Stone is _hard_."

Draco fluttered his eyelashes. "I have something hard too. And I need to take care of it. Now keep quiet! You're deconcentrating me. We're not leaving until —"

"Oh yes we are," Harry said quickly, finding his voice and some of his senses. "Draco, I'll be late for class," he reasoned.

Draco narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth as though he planned to argue, but then, his eyebrows rose speculatively and his expression changed. Suddenly, he looked gentle and his eyes were filled with understanding. Harry almost grabbed his wand — Draco did not look like this unless he had an evil ulterior motive.

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry." Draco sighed with a soppy sort of smile, and Harry bit his lip nervously. "I should have realized," he mourned, sounding genuinely distressed, and it would have probably fooled someone else, though not Harry — he knew him to well. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and brought it to his face, pressing his cheek on Harry's palm, and circling his thumb over the sensitive pulse point on Harry's wrist. "You're just not as adventurous as you used to be." Draco flicked his tongue over the place his thumb had caressed.

Harry suppressed a shiver. "Draco, no. Not the wrist ..." he pleaded, nonetheless unable to pull his hand away.

Draco ignored him, sucking on the sensitive skin, his tongue peeking through as Draco demonstrated its flexibility. Harry cursed and moaned, thankful that there was a wall behind him so he could lean and retain his balance.

"It's understandable," Draco continued between wet, sloppy kisses and sharp, almost painful nips. "You're worried about your image; about your reputation. The spark is gone. You've turned soft ..." Draco licked the prominent vein on Harry's wrist, his gaze not leaving Harry's eyes — the image was positively sinful, and Harry felt his knees buckle.

"Oh my eyes!" the gargoyle agreed with Harry's thoughts.

"I guess you're just ... frightened," Draco finished, relinquishing Harry's hand and stepping away briskly. "Come on, we should go. Merlin forbid you arrive late."

Harry stared in disbelief, dizzy and annoyed, and very aroused. He had been enjoying Draco's attentions and the abrupt stop did nothing except make him angry.

Fully aware that he'd been manipulated into doing exactly what Draco wanted, Harry grabbed Draco's hips and spun him around, slamming him none too gently against the wall.

"Oh no!" Draco gasped in a ridiculously high-pitched voice. "Not in public! You big brute!"

"Oh shut up," Harry snapped. Draco kept chuckling, however, looking smug, but Harry knew how to wipe that smugness from Draco's face. He cupped Draco through his trousers, squeezing roughly, bringing his lips closer to Draco's smirking mouth.

"Since you're feeling so adventurous, I suppose you won't mind a little screaming?"

"Um." Draco frowned and pursed his lips, looking somewhat uncertain. Harry, however, chose to interpret the sound as encouragement, so after gently nipping Draco's pouting bottom lip, he knelt down on the hard floor.

Draco clenched his jaw and fell silent, looking down at Harry, who was feeling very pleased with Draco's dedicated attention. Smiling his best seductive smile, Harry pressed his cheek to Draco's crotch, rubbing his face against the rough fabric before mouthing the obvious hardness with a loud _mmm_-sound. Draco's whole body twitched and Harry suspected that he would have fallen if Harry wasn't gripping his slim hips firmly. Harry licked the fabric covering Draco's cock, making sure he made indecent purring sounds worthy of a porn star. The fabric in question wasn't the tastiest thing he ever licked, but it was worth seeing Draco flush crimson, a piteous moan escaping his lips. When Harry continued to tease, showing no intention of moving things further along, Draco huffed, batted Harry's hands away, unzipped his trousers and unceremoniously took out his cock. The gargoyle choked and gurgled indignantly, sounding scandalised or perhaps it was merely impressed.

"You're supposed to unwrap it first," Draco said sweetly, through clenched teeth. Which was a skill only available to Draco Malfoy.

The corner of his mouth twitching, Harry gave Draco a wide, innocent look. "Oh? My mistake." He dragged his fingertips lightly over the underside of the long cock, loving the velvety feel of it and the familiar scent of Draco's arousal. "I see the advantage of unwrapping it first," Harry mused, circling his thumb over the sensitive head, smearing precome and making Draco gasp and pant in the process. Draco's cock was straining towards Harry's face as though it had a mind of its own and was eager to plunge into Harry's mouth. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Harry gripped the warm length at the base, and breathed hotly over the leaking head.

"You should keep quiet," Harry murmured, feeling gleeful, knowing that keeping quiet was not Draco's most prominent ability. He slowly stuck out his tongue, fixed his gaze on Draco's wide eyes, and licked the head of the cock with one long swirl. Draco whimpered, his thighs shivering.

Keeping eye contact, Harry tilted his head and licked the vein on the underside of Draco's cock; from the base to the tip where he swirled his tongue again with an exaggerated loud moan.

"Fuck!" Draco all but growled, hitting the wall with his fist for reasons only known to him.

Encouraged and amused, Harry engulfed the hot head of the cock, sucking lightly, the familiar bitter taste sending a new wave of arousal through his body. Aware that they had little time, and he had lost all of it while teasing, Harry reached down with one hand, clumsily unzipped his trousers, and grabbed his fully hard prick.

Draco's eyes went completely dark. "I love it when you bring yourself off with my cock in your mouth."

Harry moaned in response, taking the hot length deeper in his mouth, sucking harshly and moving both of his hands in the same rhythm; one of them stroking and twisting around Draco's cock, the other wrapped firmly around his own. It took awhile to completely coordinate his movements, but this wasn't the first time Harry had done this.

He felt Draco's hand on his forehead, tipping his head slightly, reminding Harry to look up. Harry did so, chuckling at Draco's resulting gasp, as though Draco was surprised to see Harry doing as bid. As though Harry hadn't been on his knees for Draco before — gaze hungry, cock in his mouth and his hand in his pants. But that was just Draco. Despite his careful show of smugness, Draco always ended up looking surprised with things like this, much to Harry's amusement. He looked surprised every time Harry pushed him on the bed and fucked him with dedication, whispering endearments and filth, pressing Draco's wrists to the pillow, disallowing any movement; he looked surprised when Harry lay down and raised his legs, spreading and offering himself shamelessly; willing to let Draco to do as he pleased; he _sounded_ surprised to the point of shock, every time Harry pressed Draco's hips to the bed, parted his arse cheeks, and stuck his tongue inside Draco's hole.

Harry moaned, remembering this morning when he had Draco spread out prone on the bed, bucking upwards, writhing beneath Harry's merciless tongue. Spurred on by thoughts of his complicated lover, Harry sped up his movements, bobbing his head up and down, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard, unable to stop himself from moaning loudly as his hand worked his cock. He became aware he was slurping indecently when the gargoyle yelped, "Oh the sounds! The sounds! I cannot take it!" Harry blushed only a little, forgetting his embarrassment quickly, as he felt his orgasm build.

Moving his hand away from Draco's cock, he relaxed his throat and swallowed, swallowed, swallowed; his eyes watering as he fought the gag reflex. The head of Draco's cock hit the back of Harry's throat; the coarse patch of blond hair tickling Harry's nose; the musky scent of Draco's desire making Harry moan around the cock in his mouth.

Draco was gasping loudly, his hands in Harry's hair, tousling the strands with erratic caresses. Working his throat muscles and his tongue, Harry hummed as he moved his head and swallowed convulsively. He pulled on his cock with harsh, fast strokes and soon his eyes rolled back, and he tried hard to keep his rhythm as his climax overwhelmed him. He could not scream out loud since his mouth were full of cock, but he squeezed his eyes and gave a muffled shout, groaning and humming around Draco's cock, as his body shook with the power of his orgasm, his come coating his hand and the ground.

Draco came with a garbled string of curses, filling Harry's mouth with copious amounts of bitter liquid. Harry swallowed eagerly, and easily as the come merely slid down his throat.

Letting the softening cock of his sated looking lover slip out of his mouth, Harry took several deep breaths. His throat and jaw were sore and he swayed on the spot needing a moment to gather his wits, but as it turned out, he hadn't really needed a moment.

"Headmistress! Thank Merlin! Save me!"

For a split second Harry went numb with panic, but then in a flurry of movement, he sprang up, casting a Cleaning Charm to get rid of his spunk, zipped up his trousers and wiped his mouth. Draco, fortunately also dressed by then, looked as dishevelled and horrified as Harry felt when a clink-clank of heels approached them.

"Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy," Headmistress Minerva McGonagall greeted them with a clipped smile, inclining her head.

"Headmistress," Harry and Draco greeted in unison, and then glared at each other. Flushed and embarrassed, they stepped out of the alcove, trying hard to ignore the gargoyle that was spluttering and gesticulating towards them, looking indignant, but fortunately shocked into speechlessness.

McGonagall spared a gargoyle a disinterested glance, and then addressed Harry. "Mr Potter, the seventh years are waiting for you."

"Of course, I was ... am on my way." Harry cringed at his hoarse voice.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips into a thin line. "I cannot fathom, Mr Potter, why do you insist on bringing your partner with you every time. It seems he is nothing but a distraction. I've only ever asked you to give a lecture once a year. Surely you can bear to separate yourselves for a couple of hours."

Draco cleared his throat, clearly offended. "I assure you, I'm not a distraction, but more of an ... inspiration," he assured, waving his hand philosophically.

McGonagall murmured something indecipherable and turned around, leaning heavily on her walking stick. "Well, Mr Potter?" she prompted, giving Harry a warm smile.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed McGonagall hadn't really seen what they'd been doing. Perhaps she merely thought they'd hid to have a quick snog, which was embarrassing, but not as much as being caught on your knees, happily sucking cock. Harry and Draco shared a relieved smile, turning to smirk at the grumbly and flustered gargoyle.

McGonagall cleared her throat suddenly. "Oh Mr Potter, before you go and give your lecture ..." She glanced at him, her lips twitching. "Do brush your knees."

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *


End file.
